


另一个开端

by alexandra_c



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandra_c/pseuds/alexandra_c
Summary: fb2的另一种结局AU，假设当时AD在公墓听GG演说，并且和GG走了。





	1. Chapter 1

**霍格沃** **茨，** **办公室**

“阿不思，格林德沃的集会就在今晚！巴黎要出事了，你一定要赶过来，只有你能阻止这场灾难。” 

 

尼克·勒梅慌乱的声音从联络簿中传来，阿不思·邓布利多的心中卷起了惊涛骇浪，但他知道自己必须行动起来，他深吸了一口气，安慰自己的老朋友：

 

“放心吧，我立刻前往巴黎。”

 

**巴黎，公墓**

邓布利多避开了魔法部的追踪咒语，当他赶到圆形公墓的时候，人群已经聚集在了这里。

 

他看到场地中心的男人，这富有魅力的煽动者，蛊惑人心的演说家。全场的目光狂热的聚集在他的身上。而他傲慢地挺起脊梁，他的目光仿佛照顾到每一个人，又仿佛不会为任何一个人停留。

 

但他凝视着你的时候，你感到自己仿佛真正地被理解了一样。

 

格林德沃依旧是这样的......邓布利多苦笑了一声，他回避多年的人如今近在眼前。他的内心无法平息，悔恨和痛苦在他的胸膛交织。但更糟糕的是，这苦楚中萦绕着一份怀念，向往着那段他曾经唯一被完全理解的时光。

 

当你同一个人立下血誓，你们的血液交融缠绕，即使天各一方，你的身体中仍有他的血液在流淌，更不要提在你们咫尺之遥的时候。

 

格林德沃感觉到心脏中传来了熟悉的悸动，他胸前口袋中的血誓小瓶发出嗡嗡的声响，像一个单亲的孩子终于见到了久违的母亲那样雀跃。

 

该死的......格林德沃低咒了一声。他向人群中望去，毫不费力地找到了熟悉而又陌生的人影——邓布利多。

 

他曾经鲜亮的红发已有些发灰，岁月的痕迹爬上了他的眼角眉梢，但那双蓝眼睛仍像记忆中一样清澈明亮……他依旧那么美，或者说时光的琢磨令他更具有风韵了。

 

格林德沃清晰地听到自己的心跳，他下决心可以为伟大事业牺牲掉的人，就这样出现在他的眼前。他发现，他要再次衡量自己过去的决定。

 

格林德沃感到强烈的兴奋，这种兴奋他只在十六岁的时候体会过，在戈德里克山谷，在巴希达家，在初见的红发少年冲他微笑的时候……

 

他知道自己眼前有一场巨大的挑战，如果成功了，也许他的命运，魔法界的命运，都将要被改写。

 

格林德沃有条不紊地进行着自己的演说，他的话语掷地有声，场内听众的情绪渐渐被推向了极致，他满意地向听众微笑：

“我们为自由，为真相——”

 

刻意停顿了一秒，格林德沃异色的眼睛锁住了邓布利多蓝色的眼睛，

 

“为爱。”

 

邓布利多无法将自己的双眼从格林德沃身上挪开，也无法克制为这句话而颤抖。他需要倚靠着身边的墙壁来支撑自己，强烈的渴望与负罪感像两股巨大的力量在撕扯着他。

 

格林德沃为邓布利多的反应而狂喜，他如此了解自己的老朋友、旧情人，他已发现他曾以为永久失去的东西，邓布利多的爱，好像一直还在那里，也正在被他唤醒。

 

一切如计划进行，格林德沃从罗齐尔手中接过骷髅水烟，借助烟雾向听众们展示自己的预言——

 

军队行进的步伐践踏过被血液浸染的大地，飞机与坦克洒下的炮火点燃了四野的哀嚎与痛哭，原子弹的爆破更是将人间变为炼狱……

 

场内的巫师们被这陌生而又残忍的力量所惊骇，连麻瓜雅各布也忍不住惊呼不要再有战争，所有人的目光都聚集在格林德沃的身上，仿佛他是救世主一般。

 

格林德沃高声地宣布：

 

“这才是我们所抗争的！这才是我们的敌人——他们的傲慢、权力欲、野蛮…..” 他的目光又落在了邓布利多身上，蓝眼睛的光芒让他临时改变了后面的话：

 

“我们为了阻止战争，为自由与和平而抗争！”

 

格林德沃的追随者们此时已完全融入他所挑起的情绪中，而傲罗们也暗自开始行动，格林德沃继续说道：

 

“傲罗现在就在我们身边，他们杀死我的追随者，在纽约折磨我。魔法部这样伤害巫师们，我们的家人和朋友，只因为他们追求真相，渴望自由……”

 

敌意的情绪在大厅中仿佛凝成实质，资历善浅的几个傲罗开始紧张得有些颤抖，而格林德沃的追随者们都高昂着头颅，仿佛随时愿意为他们的救世主而战......

 

当一个年轻的傲罗不由自主地向身边充满敌意的女孩举起魔杖时，一个缴械咒击中了他。所有的傲罗都将魔杖转向咒语的发出者——

 

“邓布利多教授？！” 忒修斯、丽塔、纽特，以及年轻一辈的傲罗们同时发出了惊呼声。

 

格林德沃一阵狂喜，他向追随者们高呼道：

 

“离开这里吧，告诉所有的人，我们渴望自由和平，魔法部才是主动采用暴力的。”

 

大部分的巫师都随着他的话而幻影移形离开，大厅里只剩下他的几个核心追随者、傲罗们、纽特和他的同伴们，以及被傲罗们所包围着的邓布利多。

 

“忒修斯，” 邓布利多苦笑了一声，“我告诉过你，不要试图在格林德沃的集会行动，你们正落入了他设下的陷阱。他挑动傲罗与他的追随者们的对立情绪，把魔法部塑造成加害者，而他们却成了自由的殉道者……”

 

忒休斯有了几分犹豫，他的魔杖稍微降低，这时特拉弗斯愤怒的声音却爆发出来：

 

“邓布利多！我就知道，你和他同流合污，你是他的……” 

 

“注意你的语言！司长先生。” 格林德沃向特拉弗斯挥动魔杖，蓝色的火焰在大厅中燃烧，像有生命的火龙一样把傲罗们、特拉弗斯，以及纽特和他的同伴们逼到了墙边。

 

格林德沃身边也环绕着一圈蓝色的火焰，他的追随者们纷纷踏过火焰加入他。当克拉尔踏入火墙时火焰有一丝扭曲，克拉尔的脸上露出了痛苦的表情。格林德沃注视着邓布利多，挥了一下手放开火焰，让克拉尔成功进入了他的保护圈。

 

宣誓过忠诚于格林德沃的信徒们都幻影移形消失，蓝色火焰的外面唯一还有自由行动能力的，只有邓布利多。

 

邓布利多和格林德沃专注地凝视着对方的眼睛，仿佛世界只剩下彼此一样……

 

“邓布利多教授，教授，很高兴你来到了这里！” 纽特大声地喊道，格林德沃余光看到纽特拼命地挥舞双手，想要引起邓布利多的注意，却并没有理会。

 

“盖勒特……” 邓布利多先打破了沉默。

 

“阿不思，我真高兴见到你。” 格林德沃的嘴角上扬。 

 

“残渣，走狗，婊子……” 特拉弗斯发出了一连串低声的咒骂，他身边曾和他一同前往霍格沃茨的傲罗们，都忍不住露出了震惊而又恍然大悟的表情。

 

纽特困惑不已，蒂娜伸手拉住了纽特，纽特安抚地拍了拍蒂娜的手，他勇敢地探身向邓布利多发声。

 

“教授，原来你们认识？请问你为什么又来了这里？”

 

邓布利多的心中对纽特产生了歉意，但是他的眼睛依旧凝视着格林德沃。

 

“血誓，我看到了你戴着它。”

 

“我们的血誓，我一直戴着他，就好像你永远在我身边一样。”

 

格林德沃深情地凝视着邓布利多：

 

“阿不思，没有一天，我不为发生在安娜身上的事而忏悔……我希望现在所追求的事业能够帮助像她一样情况的巫师，来赎罪……” 

 

莉塔敏锐地感到了他们情绪的变化，聪明的女巫冲着邓布利多喊道：

 

“邓布利多教授，你和我讲过你的妹妹，你说悔恨与你常相伴，请你慎重思考眼前的场景，不要再让自己后悔！”

 

邓布利多的眼中闪过痛苦，格林德沃压制住了内心的恼怒，他知道自己一定要把握住这个机会，他伸手将老魔杖递给了邓布利多。

 

“老魔杖，属于我们的珍宝，我找到了它。”

 

“你居然真的成功了。” 邓布利多震惊于格林德沃寻获了老魔杖，更震惊于格林德沃这样轻而易举地，将这无往不胜的强大武器交付给了他。

 

“阿不思，我能找到老魔杖，那么我们一起一定能够找到复活石。” 格林德沃的声音充满了诱惑，“我们用复活石，和安娜说一句对不起好吗？”

 

“安娜会原谅我们吗？” 邓布利多仿佛被蛊惑了似的低声问道。

 

“会的，她一定会的。我的事业，我们的事业，就是努力减少像安娜这样的悲剧，让所有巫师都能走在阳光下面……我们用每一天的言行，和安娜说抱歉，好吗？”

 

邓布利多没有再说话，但任何人都能看出他的内心在做着激烈的斗争。

 

特拉弗斯想要大声咒骂，但是立刻被莉塔的咒语封住了嘴，她向忒修斯点头，忒修斯努力想要冲破火焰的阻隔，却没有成功。他只能站在离邓布利多几米之外的地方喊道：

 

“邓布利多教授，你曾说过我们的目标是一致的，都想打败格林德沃，请你不要忘记自己的本心！”

 

纽特和蒂娜紧握着对方的手给与彼此力量，纽特真诚地对邓布利多说：

 

“教授，您曾和我说过格林德沃的危险性，请你不要相信这个人！我们都了解你，你比他好太多，请千万慎重！”

 

格林德沃抑制住内心暴虐的冲动，他一辈子的耐性仿佛都用在了这一刻。他余光扫见克雷登斯和奎尼脸上浮现着茫然而疑惑的表情，但是现在他们已经不是他的目标了，他即将能得到他最想要的，他唯一真正想要的——

 

邓布利多冲着纽特苦笑了一下：

 

“纽特，我很抱歉，你们都没有真的了解过我，只有一个人……”

 

邓布利多用一种近乎温柔的神情看着格林德沃。

 

“你需要承诺我，以后不会再有暴力，温和的变革手段是我唯一能接受的……”

 

格林德沃开心地大笑，仿佛一只金色的大鸟。

 

“都听你的，我们可以去只有我们两个人的地方商量这些细节。”

 

他伸手将邓布利多拉到自己身边，红发教授轻而易举地穿过了蓝色的火焰，并且挥动魔杖熄灭了钳制着傲罗们的火墙。

 

在他们幻影移形消失之前，墓地里的众人冲向大厅中央，他们惊骇地看到——

 

格林德沃和邓布利多亲吻在了一起。

 


	2. Chapter 2

距离邓布利多在巴黎同格林德沃离开已经过去五年。

 

当初巴黎的消息迅速在魔法界传开，仿佛是世界末日一样，各大报纸都将邓布利多和格林德沃的名字写入了头条。附带着的配图，是从经历了巴黎事件的傲罗记忆中提取的移动画面——邓布利多同格林德沃的亲吻。

 

阿不思·邓布利多，曾经拥有着闪闪发光的头衔——霍格沃茨最优秀的毕业生，最年轻的教授，各大核心魔法期刊的优秀撰稿人，荣誉满身的学者......在一夜之间所有好的名声都被颠倒，含蓄的报社打着问号暗示他是格林德沃的卧底，而直白的英国预言家日报直接将他称为黑魔王的婊子……

 

甚至连霍格沃茨的校长办公室都堆满了家长的投诉信，谴责学校允许这样一位德行有亏的人来教授他们的孩子，就好像曾经连续多年被评为霍格沃茨最受学生欢迎的教授的那个人，只是一个虚假扭曲的替身一样。

 

**纽蒙迦德，主卧室**

夜已经有些深了，但是卧室的主人迟迟没有入睡。格林德沃拿着一份报纸，披着睡衣坐在床边，等候着爱人的到来。

 

邓布利多带着一身的风雪推开了卧室门。他的脸上有些许脆弱和疲惫，这些情绪并没有被很好的掩饰，因为他预期中爱人应当已经入眠。但是意料之外得，都被等候中的格林德沃尽收眼底。

 

“你还没有睡吗，明天一早不是有重要的会面吗。” 邓布利多在片刻的惊讶后很快地收拾好了自己的情绪，向爱人露出了微笑。

 

格林德沃起身来到邓布利多身边，他直接伸手抚上了邓布利多的面庞，邓布利多的内心叹息了一声，现在他并不想要这个......

 

“你又去见了山羊小子，该死的，他是不是又给你委屈受了，如果我见到他，我一定……”

 

邓布利多打断了格林德沃的话语，他直视着格林德沃说道。

 

“盖勒特，阿不福思完全有理由谴责我，我并不觉得委屈，这是我应当承受的。”

 

格林德沃的脸上露出了浮现了一丝愤懑，但他努力压制了下去：

 

“他永远把错归咎到你身上，他永远看不见我们的努力！等我们的政策成功实施，等他看到成效之后，我等着他羞愧地和你道歉说他错了！”

 

邓布利多并不想继续讨论这个话题，他隐约间有感觉阿不福思永远也不可能认可他的所作所为，获得阿不福思原谅的机会也更是微茫......

 

尤其是在几年前，邓布利多同格林德沃一起找到了复活石。当阿利安娜半透明的身影被召唤到人间时，邓布利多喜极而泣。然而安娜却并不会开口，邓布利多哭泣地跪倒在安娜面前忏悔，但安娜只是不言不语，她美丽的蓝眼睛哀伤地看着自己的哥哥。

 

邓布利多的眼泪刺痛了格林德沃的心，如果安娜不是个幻影的话，敢让邓布利多这样地落泪，格林德沃的咒语早就鞭挞在了她的身上......而后，邓布利多带着安娜的幻影来到阿不福思的面前，结果更加糟糕。

 

格林德沃为了避免与阿不福思再起冲突，并没有陪同爱人一起去见阿不福思，但是他明确地记得那天邓布利多回到纽蒙迦德的时候，带着被打破了的鼻子和疲倦的面容。并且即使他们讲对方视为灵魂伴侣，在多数情况下无话不谈，邓布利多却拒绝和格林德沃谈论那天与阿不福思交流的情况。

 

这仿佛成为了他们之间的禁忌循环一样。每隔一段时间邓布利多都会去英国见一次阿不福思，每次回来的时候又对格林德沃闭口不提他们见面的详情。长期以来格林德沃强忍着怒火不对这项活动多加以过问，这是他在尽力地体贴自己的爱人，想要给他保留自己的空间......

 

但是明天他们即将和各国魔法部首脑谈判，如果结果如愿的话，这标志着他们的伟大事业的里程碑——保护法的改革取得了突破式的成功。

 

在这个关键的节骨眼上，邓布利多理应全力以赴为谈判做准备。然后他却还是去见了自己愚蠢的弟弟，并为此而费心伤神，格林德沃内心的不满情绪在长久的堆积后，已经在此刻到达了顶点。

 

邓布利多是如此地了解他的爱人，他立刻察觉到了格林德沃的不悦，就像以前每次一样……那些负面的情绪宛如被地壳遮盖住的岩浆，暗自涌动，不断地寻找着突破点。

 

但是邓布利多自己内心的痛苦也在折磨着他，现在的邓布利多并没有多余的精力去应对格林德沃的负面情绪。他只能选择在短期内最有效的安抚方式，他用手勾开格林德沃的袍子，跪下身来......

 

格林德沃低咒了一声，他伸手向下抚摸起了邓布利多的面庞，邓布利多闭着双眼在做着吞咽的动作，从这个角度看，屋内摇曳的炉火，映衬着他希腊雕塑般的面庞，好像在神殿中献祭的神像一样。

 

他那么英俊而又圣洁，却在做着这么淫荡的动作。格林德沃感觉小腹一紧，很快他到达了欢愉的顶点，而阿不思全盘接受地咽了下去。

 

这个温顺的动作让格林德沃又兴奋了起来，他将邓布利多推倒在了地毯上，把他翻了过来。因为内心压抑的不快，格林德沃的动作有些粗暴，他知道邓布利多喜欢正面的体位，因为这样他们才可以交换眼神和亲吻，格林德沃就刻意违背他的往常意愿来…….却不知邓布利多正为这个能够逃避片刻眼神交流的姿势而庆幸。

 

格林德沃有些惩罚爱人的想法，所以略微开拓了几下，就蛮横地冲了进去。邓布利多伏在地上的手扣住了地毯，格林德沃却不喜欢他这个动作，他的双手从上覆住了邓布利多的手。邓布利多的指尖因为疼痛而发力，划破了格林德沃的手指，更刺激了格林德沃，令他加快了冲刺的速度。

 

疼痛与快感在邓布利多的体内交织，他发出了如哭泣一般的呻吟声，但他希望仍得到更多。他直白地用他性感的嗓音告诉自己的情人：

 

“再快一点，再用力一点......”

 

格林德沃的动作果然更猛烈粗暴了……邓布利多了解着格林德沃的兴奋点，也知道怎样刺激他的情绪，他刻意引导希望格林德沃能让他更痛一点，他甚至有些沉湎于这种痛，仿佛身体的痛能够在这个当下让他短暂地遗忘心中无法抹去的痛楚与悔恨。

 

他们同时到达了欢愉的高潮。格林德沃用咒语清理了他们的身体，然后温柔地抱着邓布利多来到了他们的床上。

 

昏暗的月光透过窗子照在了屋内相拥的爱人们身上，但这薄弱的光芒无法平息矛盾的暗涌——那些被片刻愉悦压制下去的愤懑纠葛，像潜伏已久的岩浆，在嘶吼着寻找突破大地的时刻。


End file.
